creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rojixus
How do you Like How do you like my article Calathrinan Empire. Give a detailed critque. --Larry Young 18:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) My responses: The Calathrinan Empire is a "democratic authoritarian empire", a empire in which the government rules with absolute power, but guarantees certain rights to the people. Also, the Empire consists of 500 million member and conquered worlds, as well 1.5 billion colonies, governorships, and protectorates, across it's entire galaxy. A large amount of planets are major. The Empire also has a solid culture, strong military and economy as well. Your response to this. --Larry Young 19:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The Imperial Rights of Sentience guarantees rights to all the people in the Empire. It cannot be modified or repealed without approval of the major member worlds of the Empire, including Calathrina, Momma, Brianna, and Leanne. --Larry Young 19:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay then. Anyways, do you think the Empire has too many worlds, a total of 2 billion worlds, including colonies, protectorates, and governorships? The Xaronese Empire only has 2 million worlds total. --Larry Young 19:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am not a philosopher. Anyways, why do you think worlds would become bland and would blend in with each other? Larry Young 20:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Good example. But why would the Xaronese also want to annex their own friends and allies? It makes no sense. --Larry Young 20:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) But should the Khorellians, Jionese, etc. know about this, due to the Xaronese publicly expressed religious beliefs and religious crusades and band together to stop the Xaronese? And also, you said the Teggedon Spiral is the Milky Way. Then what about Earth? --Larry Young 20:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that is confusing. All of these species wanting to rule the galaxy, and many allied with each-other! Anyways, you should have Earth discovered soon. Is it still relatively primitive in technology, and is the planet still broken up into more then one hundred ninety nation states at this point? --Larry Young 20:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::So Earth is extremely primitive. When will the Xaronese encounter Earth? --Larry Young 21:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Will the Xaronese conquer Earth? Will they try to enslave Humanity? --Larry Young 21:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) But could Earth be spared of such fate? Could you have Earth develop into a powerful society in it's own right. Let it expand and eventually unite, and develop technology similar to the Xaronese. Let Humanity thirve? Not brutually subjcate it. Could the Milky Way be a different galaxy then Earth? --Larry Young 23:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. But will the Xaronese Empire eventually collapse? It should due to internal civil war, revolts by numerous enslaved species, and invasion by a extra-galactic power. --Larry Young 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) What if a extra-galactic power three times as powerful as the Xaronese invaded? A power that had conquered several dozen galaxies. Would the Xaronese self-destruct the Teggedon Spiral in the wake of this invasion? --Larry Young 00:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The "Gods of Xaron" are just mythical beings the Xaronese believe in. Anyways, what if these beings are extremely powerful, having destroyed civilizations who were just as religiously messed up as the Xaronese. --Larry Young 01:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) This civilization which will invade the Tegegdon Spiral, could be a multi-dimensional one as well, one with technology unmatched by many. --Larry Young 01:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re-consider your opinion at this: The invaders, known as the "Extra-Galactic Marauders", have advanced technology that can destroy numerous ships at a time, teleportation technology, technology that allowed travel between galaxies in less then one hour, and technology that could open and close links to other planes. They could use their last technology to close off the Xaronese "Gods" from their subjects, thus preventing their help. The invaders have countless numbers of ships, and can destroy entire solar systems. The invaders also have fierce determination and will use every method at their disposal to defeat their enemies. The marauders also use their overwhleming physical and mental strength to their advantage. --Larry Young 01:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Then what if god-like beings invaded the Xaronese Galaxy. Beings with powers greater then those of the Gods of Xaron. Beings with immortality, who can manipulate the universe at will, beings who can control the actions of others, beings who can control the universe itself. Beings powerful enough to destroy the Gods of Xaron? --Larry Young 01:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Now the Gods of Xaron did not create the Universe. Only God and his son Jesus did. --Larry Young 02:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It is the truth. --Larry Young 02:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) God is real! He is the ultimate creator and ruler of the unvierse. He watches over us, and is the only God! He is the most powerful being around. He lives for eternity. --Larry Young 02:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh come now. Rather a mis..misstatement. This person you are talking to is a Christian, with their own Bible and such. As such this person believes fully in Christ. And do not say "Did you learn this in Sunday School?" I don't attend church, but I am a Christian and I do read my Bible. --Larry Young 02:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I have not read all the Bible, and I have-not read it for more then five months. But anyways, I can remember some parts, and it is a good book. God is what helps us. He is our protector, our savior, the one who helps us, the one who leads the way, the one who rules with fairness and justice. Satan and his minions mean to disrupt that, and are evil. One day, Jesus will destroy Satan and save the Earth from utter devestation. He will break the curse Adam and Eve laid upon man. --Larry Young 02:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) So you do not believe in God? How sad. Anyways, what do you think about culture and society in the Calathrinan Empire? --Larry Young 03:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you go to this link: http://fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_Opression_of_Galactic_Empire, and read the story there? I wrote it, and would like your thoughts and comments. I would like them to be organized and detailed please. About how the Empire's actions affect the Universe? The general overview of what the Empire does in order to get what it wants? I would love your opinions. Please leave them on my talk page at here or Fiction Wikia. --Calthrina950 21:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It is about if the Universe was ruled by a Galactic Empire, a Universe-wide application of the Star Wars Galactic Empire. Please comment on it in detail, on my talk page please. About how it affects the Universe. What it does to get it's way. Reasons it could be overthrown. --Calthrina950 01:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you going to respond to my previous questions? --Calthrina950 03:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I would like a review, a detailed one. I would love your opinions. Please? --Calthrina950 04:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Please, just one lengthy, detailed review. Just one. Just please tell me about the general overview of the Empire's atrocities. About what reasons could be given to overthrow the Empire. About what you like and hate of the Empire. Please..please? I would extremely appericate it. --Calthrina950 05:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What "evil things". Do you mean what the Empire does to gain what it wants? Or how cruel and opressive the Empire is? Please explain, or "elabarate". --Calthrina950 18:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Another question. Who is more opressive, judging from their actions: the Xaronese Empire or my universe-spanning Galactic Empire? Who is more ruthless and cruel? --Calthrina950 18:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) In my Universe, each reality is called a "dimension". Each dimension is based off a television series, movie, comicbook, book, videogame, or period in Earth history. Examples are Superman (a comicbook-movie dimension), Star Wars (a movie-television series like dimension), Star Trek (television-series like dimension), Harry Potter (a movie-book like dimension), or Halo (a video-game like dimension). All of the above are ruled by the Galactic Empire, which also consists of 564.6 million other dimensions of all types. What do you think the Galactic Empire and Xaronese Empire have in common? What do they both do in order to achieve their goals? --Calthrina950 19:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. What do they have in common? --Calthrina950 20:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I mean what simlarties they DO have. --Calthrina950 20:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) True. But what cruel and evil methods do both empires use to get their way? How both empire respond to internal disent and opposition from resistance groups? How both treat their slaves? Those types of stuff. --Calthrina950 20:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok here is one: The slaves and conquered peoples in the Xaronese Empire are stifiling under Xaronese opression and brutuality. All of them want independence, freedom, and justice. So, every single slave, conquered world, and opressed species in the Xaronese Empire band together. Lead by a influential and talented former military general, whom the Xaronese had enslaved, they revolt. Wide-scale slave rebellions and whole-scale uprisings break out on tens of thousands of worlds throughout Xaronese space. The revolters get their hands on some advanced weapons and ships, and liberate hundreds of worlds by sheer force and determination. What would the Xaronese do? --Calthrina950 20:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay then I mean the colonial worlds that already had cultures the Xaronese conquered. How about that? What would happen, concerning this and my above scenario? --Calthrina950 20:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) So what if most of the puppet states within the Empire also revolted, wanting independence for themselves and joining the slave revolters, military deserters, etc. What if thousands of colonies also revolted? What would happen then? --Calthrina950 21:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Now it is your turn to give a scenario for my Galactic Empire. --Calthrina950 21:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Both my Calathrinan Empire and the Galactic Empire we talked about. You know, both the Calathrinan Empire and my Galactic Empire which spanned hundreds of millions of dimensions and realities. You can use Star Wars, Star Trek, Harry Potter, or another well-known dimension. --Calthrina950 21:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Which Empire do you mean? The Calathrinan Empire or my Galactic Empire? --Calthrina950 21:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay here are two very diffrent responses, from both Empires: Calathrinan Empire's Response: The Calathrinan Empire would qurantine all those affected by the plague, and would work hard on developing a cure. They would eventually, and all those afflicted with it would be cured. This would enhance the Calathrinan Empire's popularity. Galactic Empire's Response: The Galactic Empire would huddle all those affected by the virus into one dimension, and then use the Death Star or a group of starships to blast that dimension to stray atoms, killing all those affected with the virus, as well billions of other people, in the process. Most likely they would be huddled into a dimension such as Fairy Oddparents or "Journey to the Center of The Earth", dimensions that the Empire regards as useless. This would only cause more people to hate the Empire. I would love another scenario, this time for Galactic Empire, please. --Calthrina950 21:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What if your emperor died. Answer: Calathrinan Empire: Emperor Finnis Calathriner already chose his successor: his grandson, Prince Calathriner. The Prince, who is 25 years old, would become Emperor. Galactic Empire: It is highly unlikely for Emperor Palpatine to die, since he has discovered techniques which have lengthened his lifetime considerably. But if he did die, most likely Lord Vader would assume control of the Empire. Another scenario please, and I will give you one in turn. --Calthrina950 21:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I will answer your scenario, and then give you one for your Xaronese Empire: The Galactic Empire would conquer the Calathrinan Empire with great ruthless behavior. The Empire would bombard Calathrina, enslave all of the species of the Calathrinan Empire, and abuse all the people. Hundreds of trillions of Calathrinan citizens would die or become slaves. Now, a scenario for your Xaronese Empire. Once I post it, I would like one more scenario from you, something like if one major dimension (like Superman, Harry Potter, etc.) revolted against my Galactic Empire: The Imperial Paladins, Imperial Sadherin, and high-ranking generals and admirals of the Xaronese Military, become greedy and want power for themselves. They revolt against the Emperor and his personal military forces, and civil war breaks out in the Xaronese Empire. Not only civil war, but all the slaves revolt in mass-scale rebellions, and the puppet states break away from the Empire. On-top that, have a massive disease that affects only Xaronese and only psionics with no-known cure, that spreads like a wildfire. What would happen? --Calthrina950 22:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Ewoks would not last a day. But if they did somehow defeat the Imperials, the Empire would come back. They would bombard Endor so hard and so fast it would become molten slug. The Ewoks would be wiped out. So, judging from these scenarios and what you read, would you prefer to live in the Calathrinan Empire, or Galactic Empire. --Calthrina950 22:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, in the Calathrinan Empire there is peace, justice, security, and freedom. All people are respected and treated the same. The rewards are the same, but at a good level. In the Galactic Empire, even the most loyal citizens are beaten and opressed by the Empire. The Empire will even kill those who support it fanactically to push it foward. The Empire has destroyed hundreds of dimensions or realities and has slaughtered trillions upon trillions of innocent beings. Slavery, gender-oriented and species-oriented discrimination, cruelty, political opression, wide-scale masscare, and intrusions into privacy are all common in the Empire. Almost everybody hates and despises the Galactic Empire, but are cowered into submission and show fear because they do not want to suffer the wrath of the Emperor, Vader, or Tarkin. That wrath includes the deaths of billions, the destruction of property and homes, the deaths of innocent beings. --Calthrina950 23:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Galactic Empire has countless military forces. Spread across almost every dimension it rules. They are extremely powerful. Also, Palpatine, Vader, and Tarkin have all survived numerous assisnation attempts by their opponents. A man from the Terminator dimension once shot Emperor Palpatine, who survived and killed him. The Emperor then ordered the slaughter of more then 800,000 innocent women and children in the Terminator dimension, which was done by Imperial military forces. He did this as revenge. The man did not like the Emperor's opression, and he, his family, and entire city paid for it. When a man tried to shoot Vader, Vader responded by having his stormtroopers slaughter the man's children, rape and beat his wife, and kill his parents. When some-woman tried stabbing Tarkin, he immediately ordered her home dimension, the Halo dimension, bombarded and turned to slag. Trillions of people died in this attack. So, what do you think are a couple other problems of the Galactic Empire? --Calthrina950 23:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) In my version of the universe, each dimension consist of a star system, with their sun, planets, and moons, not billions of galaxies. So that will answer your question. Second, do you think people will eventually get tired of the Empire and revolt? --Calthrina950 23:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Star Wars, Star Trek, Battleship Galactica, Galaxy Quest, Stargate, and other science fiction dimensions consist of a entire galaxy. Other dimensions consist of hundreds of planets, each a alternate version of that dimension. --Calthrina950 23:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Empire has conquered every world in the Milky Way. And also, you did not answer my other question. --Calthrina950 00:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it's stupid that no resistance movement, dedicated to overthrowing the Empire, has been established? How almost everyone are afraid of the Empire? --Calthrina950 00:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I would like your opinion. --Calthrina950 00:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I have three questions: One, Are the Khorellians Humans? Two, why does Earth have to be in the Teggedon Spiral in your timeline? And three, what would be a good name for a Empire, that comes to span the Milky Way Galaxy centered on Earth. Could I name it "Galactic Empire and then when create the article, label it "Galactic Empire (Earth Rules)"? --Calthrina950 15:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Solarian Empire! I like that! Can you help me develop a article for that Empire? --Calthrina950 15:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Let's begin work. What ideas do you have for such a Empire? --Calthrina950 16:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I like it, let's expand on your idea. I would love to hear more, of that same idea, so we could begin full work. --Calthrina950 16:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That would be too limited. Mankind would savor going beyond the Solar System. I prefer the idea you made about Earth rising to dominance, overshadowing it's former colonies. I would like this Earth to become a cruel and opressive empire, with slavery, discrimination, masscare, and hatred. They rule unopposed over the galaxy for the next twenty-five years. Eventually, due to the Solarian Empire's oustanding opression, a Rebellion is established, that eventually topples the empire. --Calthrina950 17:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I like the other idea better. --Calthrina950 17:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. --Calthrina950 18:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Alternative Doctor Who Timeline Apologies for the confusion and I wasn't aware of the exact nature of this particular wiki. Could you direct me to a similar wikia intended for articles such as mine. Regards, AxisMan Questions Hi, i'm new here and i was wondering if you could help me with a few things: #Is it possible to use subpages for projects (such as Project/Character) to separate it from the rest (i suppose acting almost as a portal)? #Also, what exactly are old projects, are they unedited projects in an archive, or are they projects that have just been around a while? Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 20:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks about the portals, but i should also ask, do projects that become old also become open for other users/IPs to edit, or are they still exclusive to the author(s)? Thanks in advance, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 20:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Formed/Founded? I was using Template:Organisation Infobox, and i came across "formed" directly above "founded", is there a difference between the two? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 10:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Rojixus. Remember me? --Calthrina950 17:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I've been working on numerous other websites, doing other things. I almost forgot Creative Science Fiction. And my thanksgiving was well. I went with my father to Denver, having thanksgiving dinner at my uncle's house. --Calthrina950 18:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's a article at another wiki you may be interested in, that I have created: http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Empire_(Dimensional_Universe) --Calthrina950 18:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Did you see my previous comment? --Calthrina950 02:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay? Why do you see that. Can you give me your reasons for why you rank it as such? --Calthrina950 02:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, much of the article, including portions of the Dark Times and Attempted Resistance sections, as well parts of the Government section, discrimination section, etc, are of my own creation. As well the astrography section. What do you think about the Galactic Empire itself, how it could be compared to the Xaronese Empire, etc. --Calthrina950 02:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) No original ideas in it? There are some. I added a whole bunch of stuff, modified others, made some changes, etc. Also, the Galactic Empire is utterly ruthless, determined, and forceful, using anything to gain it's means. Usually it uses overwhelming force and superior technology. In my story, 90% of the Universe is under Imperial rule. The Empire is basically the dominant Universal government in my story. Would you like to know about those parts of the Universe not under Imperial rule? --Calthrina950 03:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, around 5% of that 10% not under the Empire is under the control of the Q Continum (of Star Trek), who, despite knowing the Empire rules over most of the rest of the Universe and is very powerful, considers them little more then "humans with their petty struggles." 3% is under the control of various bandits, criminals, and minor governments. And the remaining 2% is under the control of a certain alien group (someone from Star Wars). --Calthrina950 03:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Are you there, Rojixus? It seems like you have abandoned your own wiki...--Calthrina950 06:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I myself am on vacation, to Texas, yet I still manage to get on the computer, in varying places. Anyways, what type of "golden era of prosperity" has this site achieved? Also, pleale reply to my previous comment. --Calthrina950 04:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I mispelled please upwards. But forget about that. My comment about three ones up, on the parts of the Universe not under Imperial control. Also, what has happened to this site since you became administrator? --Calthrina950 05:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Could you be more specific? Like giving me some examples. On how the wiki was before you became administrator, and what has changed since then...--Calthrina950 16:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello/Questions? Hello, first my name is Allen Knott and after I came across the wiki, I had a questions? My first question is this wiki is for creative science fiction but not fan fiction. So I'm writing a fan fiction story called Battlestar Leonidas that is not allow on this wiki but my own story called Chronicles of the One is allow on this wiki correct? Because I had several story that I'm writing include Chronicles of the One, The Earth with no aircraft (Working Title), and 1938, so my second questions is I'm allow to only created pages for those story or I'm allow to post chapters of those story? Thank You Allen Knott December 14, 2010 8:49 pm EST US. Question Thank youvery much.BTW can i create a new project or there is a freeze period for new members? =Hello= Hi, I'm Flamefang, bureaucrat and admin of Creative Sci-Fi's sister wiki Constructed Mythology. I believe both of our own wikis, as well as Creative Roleplaying, were created in unison by a single user quite some time ago and myself, along with Lisa URAQT (admin of Creative Roleplaying), are interested in reforging the bonds between our respective wikis. To be honest my own wiki is dying and Creative Roleplaying has never been particularly large so increased viewing and editing from any source is appreciated at this point. Basically my wiki seems to unfortunately attract a large number of undedicated idealistic/fantastical users which, while i suppose i shouldn't be so blatantly insulting them, have really begun to annoy me simply because their random edits don't really improve the wiki as a whole. Your users over here seem a lot more dedicated and actually post in-depth and relevant articles. Sorry to sort of pop out of nowhere and come at you like this but if you are willing to comply with this request please just respond on my user page on Conmyth. I'm not sure how we'd go about doing this to be honest and so any suggestions are welcomed also. On another note I took a brief look at what seems to be one of your main articles named Teggedon Spiral. From what i saw your work is both broad and in-depth while keeping a nice and realistic tone. I'll make sure to continue reading into it. Thanks for your time and consideration, Flamefang 07:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Flamefang Well to be honest i'm not exactly sure. Perhaps a first step would be recommending eachother's wikis to users. Not sure if you'd consider that too intrusive and I'd have to talk with the admin of Dragon RP. Thanks for the response though, Flamefang 03:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Flamefang Rewrite of Calathrinan Empire I am going to be rewriting the entire concept of the Calathrinan Empire, changing it's history to make it more unique. Also today (February 11 in Colorado) is my birthday! --Calthrina950 03:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. But what are your ideas for my rewrite of the Calathrinan Empire? --Calthrina950 03:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello how do you like my article?Star Ray,its my 1st fiction,is it okay or awful Star Ray:A universe set in 4750 A.D where a galactic empire called The Galactic Unity is in a free-for-all war with 3 races,The Niam Empire,a race of psychic aliens with a crystal body who wants to enslave all races they encounter,The Dormadan,a race of 13 ft quadrupedal machines armed with phase weaponry and capable of building tanks that can wipe an opposing force in seconds,The Pryseans,a Hive-Mind Species capable of overwhelming species like a flood Im a big fan of star wars,starcraft,halo,mass effect and star trek Eggy9713:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Planet template Do you have any idea on how to shrink the planet template? -General plasma 05:37, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.- General plasma 05:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I found out how to make the planet template smaller, type |width = 25em; or whatever number under 40. - General plasma 03:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.- General plasma 06:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Crossover? Hello, I like The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles and I was wondering perhaps if you and I could cross-over TTSC and Future Imperfect once I've finished up all the FI articles and information? Thank you-TheKidInBlack That'd be great, not sure what the back story would be but I'd like to see factions from eachother's universes allying with eachother though only one faction would be allied with the Terran Confederacy and vice versa, though I'm not sure which one. Good Work! Hey I'm really liking how the The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles is coming along! You are a pretty good writer if I must say so myself. What can we expect to see in the future?-TheKidInBlack Sounds exciting! I can't wait to see it! Rojixus, I have a request for you. I will be re instigating work on the Calathrinan Empire articles, so could you please add a link to the main page (Calathrinan Empire) under the "Active Projects" section of the wiki's main page? Thank you. --Calthrina950 01:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, please delete the following two pages: Calathrinan Republic and Confederacy of Independent States. These I don't need any longer for my Calathrinan Empire project. --Calthrina950 01:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Rojixus, I think I intend on beginning work on another project. About another empire. The name of this Empire will be the Empire of Laurasia. It will be different in some respects from the Calathrinan Empire. --Calthrina950 02:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Laurasian Empire will comprise 1.5 million worlds, 500,000 colonies, 1,000 protectorates, and 500 puppet/allied states, spread throughout its galaxy, the Angelina Galaxy. It will have originated from a minor state on the capital world, Laurasia. Laurasia (the planet) would have originally been divided into hundreds of nation-states, just like Earth. Over four centuries, the Principality of Laurasis will unify the world under one government, and then will begin expansion into outer space. --Calthrina950 02:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Further modifications: the Empire of Laurasia will comprise 1.5 million worlds, 500,000 colonies, 150,000 governorships, 1,5000 protectorates, and 500 puppet/allied states spread throughout the Angelina Galaxy. It will have originated from the minor Estate of Laurasis on the Empire's homeworld, Laurasia, which took nearly a millennium to expand and bring its entire world under its rule. Laurasis would have gone through the following: Estate, Duchy, Principality, Grand Principality, Kingdom, and then finally, Empire. But I have some questions: how could I develop Laurasia's history and how could I develop it: should it be an benevolent empire or an empire, which, while fair to its own people, is harsh when engaging in war and crushes rebellions with great force? --Calthrina950 18:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well then Laurasia's history will take inspiration from several history sources: from the Calathrinan Empire, from the history of Russia, some inspiration from your history (just inspiration), and numerous others. --Calthrina950 19:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) One final thing. What fields, when I am writing my article, should I tell about? You know, what subjects? Just want to be sure. --Calthrina950 22:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. I will begin work on it soon. I am going to be looking around elsewhere for inspiration in the mean-time. --Calthrina950 00:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) And also, are you good at drawing or making things, for I need a logo or symbol for my Empire. --Calthrina950 00:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunate. And two more questions: Number one, are there any good, usuable images on the Web for planets, since I intend to write short articles about planets in the Laurasian Empire. And number two, what kind of calendar system should I use for Laurasia? I don't want to use the Earth system. --Calthrina950 00:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, I have an request. Can you send to me, by e-mail, the contents of the deleted articles Young Empire, Galactic Timeline, and all other works of my old account that were deleted. My email is royalcalathonianempire@yahoo.com. I just want to see the material again so I can get some inspiration for my own Laurasia project. --Calthrina950 00:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. I will be working on the Laurasian Empire project further....--Calthrina950 19:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I haven't done anything here in days...but I'm going to start. I am wondering...I largely know the history of Laurasia before the establishment of the Empire, but I am trying to figure out how I can do the history afterwards. I want it to be gradual: that is, I wish for the Empire to remain largely confined to its homeworld for at least a century, establishing colonies in its solar system and nearby ones using primitive technology and "sleeper ships". Then for it to acquire faster-than-light technology. So how could that come about? --Calthrina950 23:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Alien names How does one create alien names, I found one website but it is kind of unless, any ideas? -General plasma 18:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. -General plasma 00:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC)